wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Firestorm songfic
The engine stops. The plane drops. The moment explodes Firepaw jumped off the cliff he felt the sharp wind hitting his fur. This is it he thought. my life i over A sudden rush. A brood hush. And the moment explodes. Breezewhisker's group was chasing after him he was cornered at the cliff. The moment explodes. Into thoughts of all the things I've left undone. And flashes of a life I just begun. Firepaw remembered it all. he still hadn't saved the forest, he still hadn't found his mother. He hadn't even told Jaytalon his real name. Every friend I ever knew Firepaw thought of Wolfpelt, he had always been his best friend. Or thought I did Do you know Silverbreeze, the cat who tried to kill us?" Ravenkit asked. " "I do, or at least I thought I did." Firestorm said, sadly. The love that I could give Firepaw had done everything he could for his friends... Every stuped life before your eyes cliche Firepaw remembered all the stupid things he had done, but they had paid off. The love I hid Firestorm had always hid his love for his friends and for his family, he always felt like it might end badly for him one day.. Could I please go out some less expected way Why did he have to die like this? At least he could die a hero.. But not alive or dying crack those codes. When the moment explodes But not even when he was dying could he understand why people did what they did... The staircase tips. The for trips. The moment explodes Firepaw could be in battle then he could get slashed across his neck and things would end the same way.. The Dark-rolled curves. The car swerves. The moment explodes Or he could have greencough.. The cat mind would stop working, his cough would get worse, then he would die.. And the moment explodes. And it reaches to the future and the past. To every moment ever. First and last. "'Firestorm'' felt as if the future and the past were getting pulled together. How could SIlverbreeze betray him?'' And every life I reached or could not touch. Firestorm thought he had reached to every life, but never Silverbreeze. And everyone I loved or loved too mock Firestorm had loved his family and friends, and he had loved to mock many as well...but hadn't he loved Silverbreeze? And every chance I took or did not take Firepaw hadn't took every chance he had.. but he had took the chance to jump off this cliff...and to fight the forest..and now he had to make another choice Connections that I made or did not make.. Firestorm was confused at first.. but it made sense. He had connected Breezewhisker to everything bad he had done, but Firestorm hadn't seen the fact that Silverbreeze had taken a long time to save him from Breezewhisker.. But I'll ever take those turns to other roads Firepaw would never have the chance to make different choices then he had made. Once the moment...When the moment..When the moment.. Firepaw knew what he had to do.. he had to jump, he had to jump, he had to jump.. The engine stops. The plan drops. The moment explodes. The yowling seemed to stop. His feet started to drop. He jumped. Category:Songfic Category:Runningfireclawheart